


西瓜与星星-上

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	西瓜与星星-上

齿尖仿佛刺破无数细小的气泡，口腔中有细微的“沙沙”声，清甜弥漫开来，带着夏天的味道。半透明的红色液体顺着指缝滑到手腕，蜿蜒出一道甜蜜的痕迹。

洛基放下了啃到一半的西瓜，用白毛巾擦了擦滴答的汁液，满不在乎的继续大啃特啃。

他看起来并不是为了吃西瓜而吃西瓜，更像是完成一项任务，或者是用这个动作打发无聊的时间，只有那一双耳朵专注于偷听。

“他怎么能这样？！”一个女人尖锐的叫声从身后的屋子里传来。

洛基朝地面吐了个籽，吐的很远，在地面上像是颗突兀的痣。

“这是病！你不懂吗？”一个男人的声音伴着巨大的拍桌子声。

男人、喜欢、病……这些词断断续续被洛基捕捉到。只能说跟这对快要疯掉了的男女对话的人实在是太好脾气了，被这样尖锐的噪音摧残还有耐心好好沟通。

洛基啃完了西瓜，把瓜皮放到白瓷盘里。他的眼睛是绿色的，虹膜最外圈像是瓜皮那种深绿，越向里颜色越浅，是介于瓜瓤和瓜皮之间的浅绿，正中间是一个黑色的小点。

洛基觉得那像瓜籽。所以他称自己是个“没有瓤的西瓜”。

无用还气人；看起来鼓鼓囊囊实际一戳就破；不甜还涩……

所以每次吃西瓜他都视为制造同类的行为，虽然他从来没把没有瓜瓤的瓜皮再拼到一起。

别人不懂，那也无所谓。洛基拍了拍手从石阶上站了起来。院子周围是茂密的竹林，绿色错杂疏影摇曳，或许是个找乐子的好去处。

他刚跳下石阶就被突然叫住。回头，竹制拉门被打开，一个男人几乎占据了整个门的位置。他太高了，以至于出来时不得不弓着腰。他的金髮比那褪去青色的竹门要亮一些，骨节分明的大手扶着门，一双湛蓝的眼直直看着要离开的男孩。

“洛基，过来。”

他这样说，寂静的对峙中只有他低沉的声音和竹叶摆动的窸窣声。

洛基认命，两手抄着背带裤的兜，迈着四方步不情不愿的走到男人面前。他低着头，不肯看他。

温热的大手覆上了裸露出的后颈，这温度使洛基一阵颤栗，耳根可疑的红了起来。

粗心的索尔并没有留意到这些，他用哄孩子的语气商量道，“跟我去抓鱼，怎么样？”

洛基低着头，眼角余光斜进昏暗的屋子，他撇到父母坐在里面观望，他们像是看脏东西的神情令洛基厌烦。

于是他恹恹应了一声，鼻音发出细不可查的“嗯”。

索尔的手一直放在洛基的后颈上，直到两人离开劳菲夫妻的视线也没有拿开，这是他一个习惯性的动作，无意中彰显了他的控制欲和强势。

索尔·奥丁森是奥丁森与劳菲森两家公认的，最有男人味儿的男人。

这也是劳菲让洛基跟着索尔生活一段时间的原因，希望他能耳濡目染变得正常。

这个英气的男人顺手拿走了靠在门边的一把粗砺的鱼叉，带着抑郁的男孩走近竹林深处。

一进竹林，洛基立刻从索尔的掌心里挣脱出来。他站在原地不动，抬头看着自己这个强壮的叔叔。

“你觉得我是个怪物也好，觉得我恶心也罢，但我告诉你，无论你说什么我都不会改变，我就是喜欢男人，这就是我。”

像极了小孩子叉着腰像大人宣布自己长大了。索尔抓紧了冰凉的鱼叉，他看着穿着黑色背带裤、白衬衫，裤腿挽起露出一节细伶仃的脚踝的男孩。

他刚成年两个月就向家里宣布出柜，可看起来却还是个青涩的孩子模样，穿上这套衣服一看就知道是学生。他的黑髮卷曲，没过肩膀，皮肤白得要命却不是索尔印象里“妖里妖气的娘炮”的那种肤色。

而是一种过分的苍白，像涂抹了一层雾，略带透明感，他的五官很精致大气，仿佛一切如雕塑般的棱角都是为了衬托那一双眼，那一双绿出水儿的眼。

索尔听着盛气凌人的宣言，用野兽一样的目光紧盯着洛基。竹林湿冷，寒意侵入每一个毛孔，洛基只觉得自己的汗毛都立了起来，听着那些诡秘的“刷刷”声仿佛如野兽啃食猎物，再一对上男人那双眼睛，他只能辛苦的维持着自己好不容易装出来的骄傲。

半晌，索尔把鱼叉的尖抵到地上，整个人的重量都靠在鱼叉上，他向前倾身，凑近洛基哑声道：

“你上过床么？”

洛基差点像只兔子一样跳起来，在这种环境下听到这种狂野的问题，未经人事的男孩连向后退了两步。

索尔的神情又不容他不回答，洛基只好让话语突破唇齿的困囿，

“没……没有，要你管！”

索尔得意一笑，拿起叉子不顾洛基继续出发，抛给身后的男孩一句话，

“小屁孩还没尝到过女人的滋味儿，就知道嚷嚷自己喜欢男人，啧，可笑。”

索尔绝对有十足的优越感说这句话，他随父亲奥丁在四岁时搬到日本，小小年纪就入过黑帮，常年在街头械斗，多次被摁进警局。

奥丁在世时就管不了他，死后更没人能管索尔。金钱、鲜血、女人支配了他的前半生。

洛基迈开了腿去追那个宽厚的背影。索尔很高，背很宽，有一种由内而外散发出的霸气，那是经年累月刀尖舔血才积淀下来的气质。像毒品，把人引向犯罪，却无解于他的痛苦。

竹林里有一条河，从山上的天然泉眼流出的水清澈甘冽，水很浅，只能没过小腿的一半，里面却有不少野生的鱼虾，索尔靠着敏锐的直觉和手疾眼快的速度成了有名的捕鱼高手。

捕鱼是个技术活，尤其是徒手，考验人的反应力与直觉，除了心思缜密外更需要力量，索尔觉得这是个开导自己小侄子的好机会。

劳菲拜托他“治”好自己的小儿子。索尔不是同性恋，可他以前在红灯区见到过不少不要脸的男妓，画着低俗的妆穿着暴露的衣服在门口向他扭屁股，他不了解，所以本能的厌恶这类人。

可这个小孩儿看起来干干净净还很有个性，无论如何索尔都无法把他和那些人联想到一起。就这样索尔甚至还对洛基多了一丝丝好奇。

索尔脱掉了鞋袜，挽起裤腿儿踏入河中，河水很凉，激荡着冲击着索尔的小腿，他踩在河底光滑的石头上，慢慢走到河中央。

“下来啊。”索尔向洛基喊道，看着在河边踟蹰的男孩挥了挥手。

洛基也学索尔的样子把鞋袜规矩放到一边，裤腿再往上挽到膝盖，从湿润泥土的河岸踏入水中，洛基触电似的想要把脚收回来，却强忍住这寒意咬着唇踩了进去。

“凉？”索尔看着洛基皱紧的小眉毛不禁闻道。

“不凉！”洛基离开反驳道。

水潺潺流过小腿，洛基弯腰用指尖触摸流动的水，那透明的液体因自身的生命力而奔向远处，穿过茂密的竹林穿过幽深的河道。迷似的水，群竹也在呼应。

人永远不能踏入同一条河流。

突然听到一阵扑腾水的声音，洛基扭头，只见一直静静注视水面的索尔突然出手，如闪电般迅猛探入河流中，待他扬起手，只见一尾银闪闪的鱼在他手里来回拍打着尾鳍。

洛基惊讶于他的动作，他是从小在城市里长大的孩子，从来没见过这种事，只觉得抓着鱼的索尔有一种强大的张力，这张力隐匿于了山水竹林间。 

“接着。”看洛基一直也不说话，索尔说着就新手把鱼抛向洛基，男孩手足无措的看着鱼“飞”上自己的胸口，这东西滑溜溜的，洛基连忙伸手狼狈的去抓打到身上的银鱼。

鱼儿挣扎的力气很大，他抓不住反倒被溅了一身水，最后鱼从他身上滑到水里，徒留洛基一身腥气。

看着气鼓鼓的洛基，索尔忍不住笑了出来。他的笑声像雷，轰隆隆响彻整片竹林，他那种豪放爽快的性格很容易感染别人，洛基也被自己的蠢样弄笑了。 

“我教你用鱼叉吧” 

洛基开始跟着索尔学习用叉子捕鱼，锋利的金属尖要又快又准的贯穿鱼脆弱的身体和骨骼。男人淌水到了他身后，手把手握住鱼叉。

“看清楚鱼在哪……等它不动时立刻插向它的略后方”，索尔紧抓着洛基的手，他拳头上的骨节硌着索尔的掌心，实在是瘦的过分。

索尔试图让他找到当男人的感觉。于大多数人而言同性恋身上都缺少男人味儿，只要“治疗”他们，让他们找到真男人的感觉就好了。

而洛基只觉得胸腔里有什么毛茸茸的在滚动，他的身体贴在自己的身体上，每一块肌肉的形状隔着湿透的单薄衬衫都分外明显，索尔的身体很热，像是一团火，让他在冰冷的泉流中不再畏手畏脚。

他是洛基的叔叔。

可洛基不愿承认这一事实。

当鱼叉贯穿脆弱的肉身，洛基仿佛听到了皮肉撕破的声音，他一把挑起鱼叉，在半空甩出一道弧形的水帘，水珠噼啪打到洛基身上，那条濒死的鱼绝望的挣扎几下最后趋于安静。

“不愧是我侄子，真是聪明”，索尔得意洋洋的松开了洛基的手，男孩喜笑颜开的拿下叉子上的鱼扔进桶里，“接着叉几条。”

于是开始洛基用鱼叉叉鱼，而索尔在另一端徒手捕鱼。

孩子的心气儿和新鲜劲很快就没有了，洛基总是有意无意瞟向索尔，他弯着腰专注的盯着水，认真时的专注侧脸令人感叹。

他有一个男人应具备的一切，强壮、勇敢、热心，前半生让他拥有强健的体魄，往后的岁月在他身上埋下了时间的绵长。这里有随处可见的竹子和永无止境的河流，两者中属于自然的气境锻造出索尔的沉稳和从容。

洛基很早就发现自己喜欢男人，却不喜欢身边的任何一个同性。关于爱在他心里只是一个模糊的意象，一个没能拓实的概念，这种感情离他很远，就像一艘在汹涌海面上行驶的船，在颠簸中前进，而现在这种感情却突然变得很近，近到就在所处的河流中，意象也有了真实的样子。

胡思乱想了一会儿就听见索尔的声音。

“别傻站着了，差不多上岸吧。”索尔拎着装了四条肥妹的鱼的桶要上岸，经过洛基时拿走了他的鱼叉。

不知不觉天已经开始黑了，穹顶是深色的蓝，一轮细细的月亮挂在高空，还看不到月光。

“你爸妈走了，把你扔我这几天，你知道他们的目的吧？”索尔趿拉着湿透的鞋子走在回家的小径上，身边的男孩固执的拧着湿掉的袖口，索尔看他像是在发泄。

“我知道”，刚从冷水里出来，洛基的鼻子一抽一抽，“他们觉得我是变态，我又没做错。”

“可是两个男人……”，索尔把桶甩了甩去，绞尽脑汁想要改掉自己这个侄子的“怪癖”，他同样觉得很不可思议。

“你谈恋爱又不是上来就脱裤子。”洛基白了他一眼。

被小孩怼的感觉实在不好受，索尔大大咧咧回复道：“这可不一定，我喜欢做的多说的少。”

洛基鼓着腮帮子又白了他一眼。索尔比洛基高出一个头来，看着男孩那副不屑的神情索尔笑着摇了摇头，“放心好了，我肯会让你知道有女人的感觉。”

原路返回到索尔的竹屋，劳菲夫妇已经离开。洛基很喜欢脱离他们控制的感觉，心满意足的做到了高高的石阶上，张开胳膊就朝背后的理石地面躺去。

“喂，起来，你有换洗的衣服吗？”

索尔从他身边走上石阶，湿漉漉的鞋子踩着石板啪嗒响，他的金髮在脑后束成一个小把，两缕头髮因湿而纠缠在一起，从两鬓前垂下。

“没有，我什么都没装，打算他们一走就跑”，疲惫的洛基向上看着低头看他的男人，露出个孩子气的笑容，“我不想动，别烦我。”

索尔抿着唇看了他几眼，把竹桶放到一边，在屋檐下脱掉了自己的衣服。

“你跑几次我抓几次。”

他湿透的衣服搭在栏杆上，露出精壮的肉体。索尔那虬结的肌肉上有大大小小的伤疤，饱满的胸肌和结实小腹暴露在洛基面前，他偷偷点了点，正好八块腹肌。

虽然索尔知道洛基的性取向，但他并不把这当回事，第一点是洛基又不会色性大发上了自己的叔叔，第二点是他认为这样能唤醒洛基体内对男人气概的向往。

洛基一动不动躺在那看索尔脱衣服，他漂亮的绿眼睛向上瞅着，虽然索尔不在意但他还是为自己偷窥的行为而脸红。

尤其是索尔裤子边缘露出的黑色内裤边缘，还有在小腹下端出现的一些稀疏耻毛……

还好索尔很快就进屋子里做鱼了，要不然洛基就要变成个红番茄了。索尔进去后他还懒洋洋的躺在那，大脑里却都是索尔脱掉衣服的一幕幕。

啪，一套衣服被丢到洛基的脸上，索尔的声音从里面传来，“换上我的吧，穿湿衣服不好受。”

末了戏谑的调侃一句，“要不要给你根绳子用来扎内裤？我的号码好像比你大的多。”

“闭嘴！你这样滥情的男人迟早得病烂屌！”洛基跳起来大骂。

索尔慢悠悠的声音伴着锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声穿了出来，“那也比你这只童子鸡强。”

洛基狠狠踢了一脚栏杆。

虽然对索尔的嘲讽很不满，但他还是乖乖套上了索尔的衣服。男人的衣服有一种竹木清香，洛基不自觉的捧着他的衬衫把脸埋进去深嗅一口，那味道温暖又沁人心脾。

不过内裤的确很大……洛基捅咕着自己的裤腰带直到索尔做好了晚饭。

矮桌被搬到廊前，索尔和洛基对坐在浅浅的夜色中，身下铺着凉席，到了夜晚风格外清凉。

索尔炖了鱼，还有鲜美的鱼汤，洛基捧着碗小口小口啜饮，眯着眼像只舒服的猫。

“啊——真是爽”，洛基啧啧做声，“比在家里爽多了。”

索尔看着他这么容易满足的样子不禁摇头笑了笑，“这么容易满足？你还被虐待了？”

“如果语言暴力算的话”，洛基斜睨一眼索尔，“他们会全天候给我洗脑，但什么用都没有。”

“我觉得你只是叛逆，青春期的正常表现，等你过了这段时间就会发现你真正想要的是什么，而喜欢男人只是你反抗劳菲最有力的方式。”索尔的筷子碰撞瓷盘发出清脆的声音，他一边咀嚼一边替自己这个小侄子分析，“每个人都有这种叛逆，孩子需要一点自由，但你要尽快看清自己。”

“人模狗样的”，洛基对他的话不屑一顾，“我已经成年了，我有能力判断自己想要的是什么。”

“开玩笑”，索尔嗤笑一声，“我几乎是你两倍大也没弄懂自己真正想要什么，你这样的小孩就是爱装老成。”

“你去刷碗，我给你收拾床铺，你在里面睡，我就在这凉席上睡就行了。”索尔咽下最后一口食物，拍了拍手进屋。

他们两个都不是话多的人，到后来只有窸窸窣窣的收拾声，洛基坐在索尔平时睡的床上看着男人抱着被子离开，灯光下他的背影格外高大。

洛基想说什么，但最后还是在索尔替他关好门后缩到被子里蜷成一团，像只大号的毛毛虫面包，只露出一双眼。

他想了很多事情。

索尔枕着胳膊看着布满繁星的天空，夏日的夜晚格外动人，竹叶沙沙仿佛低语，祝他安眠。有穿堂清风吹过索尔的身子，他微微抒了口气进入梦乡。

洛基可真是个难缠的小孩儿。

后半夜有不速之客打断了美梦，索尔凭靠多年混黑帮的经验在那只小手握上自己的阴茎时本能惊醒。

洛基偷偷光着脚跑出来，跪在凉席上，小手谨慎的伸进索尔宽松的短裤，却发现男人竟然没有穿内裤！

他握住了索尔的家伙，小心翼翼地撸动了两下。 

“洛基！你在干什么！”索尔一个激灵睁开了眼叫道。

洛基红着眼，咬着嘴唇看他，“我要你。”

“你疯了吧！”索尔把他的手从自己裤子里拿了出来，湛蓝的眼直勾勾盯着他逼问，“你喜欢我？”

“是……”，洛基窘迫万分，他没想到自己一时脑热干出来的事儿就被逮了个正着。

他不敢看索尔，怕看到他厌恶恶心的表情，更怕他就此赶走自己。洛基只是低着头，战战兢兢等着发落。

索尔揉着自己猛跳的太阳穴深吸了一口气，刚才洛基握住自己阴茎的触感仍在。他以为自己会恶心，会反胃，会把洛基赶出去，但都没有。

索尔却转念一想，如果自己把他赶出去，那这个未经人事、刚刚成年的男孩会不会因为好奇而对别人做出那样的事呢？

这种恶意的推测让索尔愤怒，但压在愤怒上风的还有条道德底线。

他是洛基没有血缘的叔叔。

“你离开，我就当什么都没发生。”索尔冷硬的给出了洛基最后的答案。

他是个粗人，实在想象不到在这种情况下如何既不伤害到他又能处理好这件荒唐的事。所以索尔唯一想得到的解决办法就是当这些都不存在。

他撇过头不看洛基，等着他自己离开。

没有灯，只有月光照在前廊。索尔看着月光凉席上的条纹大脑乱成一团。

他是因为第一声啜泣而彻底乱了分寸的。

“你别哭啊，别哭别哭，多大了还哭鼻子……”，索尔手足无措的回头，洛基的眼泪像断了线儿的珠子，一串接一串的顺着白瓷样的脸颊滑落。他鼻尖和脸颊都涨红了，泪珠子掉个没完。

索尔又是擦眼泪又是放软语气好好跟这小孩儿说话。但无论他做什么都没有用，洛基就是跪坐在那哭，都要上不来气了。

“那你说，你要怎么办。”最后索尔终于无奈妥协，把小孩拽到自己身边坐好，看着他泪汪汪的眼睛不情不愿问道。

“我想要你……”，洛基又重复了一遍，“你就是我中意的那个男人。”

“我是你叔叔。”

“我们没有血缘。”

“但那样也是不对的，洛基你回去好好睡觉好不好？冷静下来再找我说话。”索尔哄骗着洛基放弃这个想法。

“不好！”说着男孩一把抱住了索尔的腰，脸埋在他的腹肌里又要开哭，“我就要你，我谁都不要！”

“你再不松手我就打你屁股了。”索尔两条胳膊抬起来不敢去碰洛基，只能继续使用言语威胁。

洛基一边哭一边扭了扭自己的屁股，“你打啊！”

我不喜欢男人。索尔肯定这一点，男人硬邦邦的，也没有女人有的部位。但此时此刻索尔看着穿着自己衣服的洛基扭他的小屁股，还紧紧搂着自己的腰。他的大脑一阵气血翻涌。

索尔扳开洛基的头，把沾着眼泪的手伸到他面前，捏着他脸上的软肉挤开他的嘴，两根手指伸进嘴里，咸腥的味道蔓延在口腔中，他的手指夹着洛基的舌头蹭了两下抽出来。

“这很不舒服，所以不要好奇。”索尔看着男孩的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，他手指伸进去时也很难受的皱起眉毛，所以劝诫道。

“我不觉得。”洛基回味了一下，抿了抿嘴跟索尔犟嘴，“除非你能让我怕了。”

  
“张嘴”索尔捏着他的鼻子逼他张开嘴，索尔说这话时有那么一刻觉得自己被洛基骗了，但看情况如果他不这么做洛基又不知道要闹成什么样，“舌头伸出来。”

索尔知道，对于一般人来说口交都不是什么享受的事。他现在只想让这个小孩安静下来。

最好满足他那一点点滋生出的私心。

男人又怎样？

“给我口交，看你受不受得了跟男人做爱。”说着索尔在洛基面前站起来，一把扯下了自己的短裤。

洛基顺从地张开嘴，伸出舌尖舔了舔阴茎的柱体，小孩湿润的舌尖和温热的呼吸打在索尔的性器上，经过刚才他闹那一场索尔的龟头已经分泌出了一些前列腺液。

“舔干净。”索尔松开手，轻轻把手搭在洛基头上，揉着他乌黑的头髮，凌乱的头髮把他的耳朵挡得太严实，索尔便拨开那些头髮开始揉捏洛基的耳朵。

“唔……”，洛基一手扶着性器，另一只手轻轻揉着下面两个坠着的卵蛋。

他不会这些，只是按照本能来做，舌头从根部舔到马眼，沿着索尔性器上凸起的青筋，尽数舔净性器上残留的液体。

“张嘴，含进去，牙收起来。”索尔喘着气，红着眼睛看洛基乖顺地捧着自己的性器，他口技太糟糕，索尔只好指导指导他。

洛基尝试张了张嘴，只能把龟头勉强含进嘴里，温热的舌尖堵住马眼，他哼哼了两声，抬眼看着索尔。

“张开。”索尔的手捏着他的颌骨，扶着他的脑袋，把自己的性器直接捅了进去。

“嗯嗯！咳咳咳...”粗长的性器直接顶到他的喉头，洛基眼泪猛的被呛了出来，他咳了两下被索尔的手指卡着合不上嘴，“吸一吸。”

索尔挺了挺胯，龟头卡在喉咙口滑动，蹭的洛基上膛发痒。

“唔...咳...”，洛基嘬着嘴，小口吮吸着索尔的性器，他抬着眼，含着泪的眼睛看着索尔隐忍的表情。 

”艹！还好奇吗？舒服吗？”索尔爆了句粗口，狠狠拍了拍洛基的屁股，然后扯着他的头髮在洛基嘴里抽插起来，浓密的耻毛蹭在洛基脸上，浓厚的腥味闯进他的鼻腔口腔。

直到洛基感到颌骨发麻，嘴角像要被撕裂一般，索尔的性器在他嘴里越来越大，含不住的唾液和精水从唇边挤出。

“给我含着，”索尔恨恨地拉着洛基的头发，一个挺身射在了他的嘴里。

“唔……，”洛基鼓着嘴，口腔里满满都是索尔的精液

“张开”，满满的乳白色精液混着泡沫，淹没了洛基的粉红小舌，”可以了，咽下去吧。”

“咕咚”，洛基把含着的一口精液吞下肚，没有一点犹豫。第一次吞男人的精液的确不好受，但洛基也全都乖乖照做，甚至还舔干净嘴角的液体。

好像这样就能向索尔证明他没选错。

“你啊”，索尔揉了揉他的头发，“疼吗？”

洛基摇了摇头，吧咋着嘴吸了吸鼻子。还不时抽噎几下，没从哭泣中缓过来。

还在嘴硬的洛基让索尔头疼，一切好像什么都没发生过一样，竹林依旧摇曳，月光依旧皎洁。

只是那月光照在洛基身上就容易让人浮想联翩，他水汪汪的绿眼睛，他红彤彤的鼻尖和颧骨处。男孩坐在凉席上抬头看着憋着火气的男人，他倔强的瞪了他好久，最后莞尔一笑。

“你不是我叔叔，你是我喜欢的那个人。”


End file.
